


Follow My Voice

by Arronaut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, DeanCas - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Worried Dean Winchester, angsty, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arronaut/pseuds/Arronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, freshly human, wakes up to find himself trapped 6 feet under. Dean's voice on the other end of the cell phone might be all that's keeping him from going mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).



> This was actually a lot of fun to draw, Dean's big dumb hard-to-draw face aside. The original challenge was slightly less morbid than being buried alive, but what can I say. The idea just came to me.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pbVWAOzag)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/p7Qrb13cg)


End file.
